Take My Hand
by atheniandemigodonfire
Summary: The 3 heroes from TLH go back to the place they met; The Grand Canyon. Will this be the perfect place for Sparky to finally get Beauty Queens heart? Song fic; Take My Hand by Simple Plan.


**DISCLAIMER; I do not own any of the character's that are metioned in my one shot. BUT; I will one day knock down Mr. Riordan's door Ninja Style, say HWAI YAH just for effect and then ask for the rights nicely :D BTW sorry if any of the characters are OOC! **

JASON'S POV

It's been 2 years now since the war. Gaia and her sons are now defeated. The world was now at peace for maybe another few millennia? I honestly don't know. Leo, Piper and I decided to spend the Grand Canyon for the weekend. The place where we all met. I know it isn't the best place to spend a night or two. Maybe it isn't even legal! And, the canyon looked scarier in the moonlight, bigger and wider. Ugh, don't think about it! I told myself.

"Dude! You gonna help me set up the tent or not? I can't do it by myself, it's too big!" Leo was glaring at me, obviously annoyed.  
"Uhm, sorry man!"  
"And Piper! Hurry up and get the fire started, its FREEZING!" Leo backed that up by shivering and pretending his teeth were chattering.  
"Oh sorry, fire boy, but if you haven't noticed: I don't have any fire powers like you. Can't just poof fire out of my hands when I want to can I?" she glared back at Leo. Her eyes changed to an angry brownish red. Leo softened up a bit and let out a laugh. He was still the same old guy. He still had that cheerful, babyish face he had when we met. He still looked very much like a Latino Santa's elf with pointy ears and curly black hair. He's got this mischievous smile that told you right away that he shouldn't be trusted with matches or sharp objects. And his long and nimble fingers wouldn't stop drumming or moving.

Once we were done, Leo let out this huge yawn that could almost be heard for miles around.  
"I'm tired guys, I need some shut eye. See ya in the morning huh? You two, don't do anything silly, aye?" I looked over to Piper and she was blushing. For some reason, I always notice her eyes. They changed to a dark purple. I couldn't see myself but I was pretty sure I was also blushing furiously. Piper glared at him again. He let another laugh and I heard him mutter "Silly old Piper!" as he took his stuff inside. After a few minutes we heard some snoring. Good old Leo.

"So... uhm, Grand Canyon huh?" Piper looked over to the crevice. She was still the same girl I met four years ago. Tonight she was wearing faded skinny jeans, hiking boots and a new fleece snowboarding jacket. She stopped cutting her hair unevenly when I told her it didn't work so now it was long and full and all chocolate brown. And her eyes always seem to change colour like a kaleidoscope, like it couldn't decide what colour it should be. She was beautiful.  
"Yeah. Good old Grand Canyon. The place where everything all started. The place where I met you." she raised her eyebrow.  
"Just me?"  
"And Leo of course!" I quickly said before she could embarrass me even further. I couldn't see myself but I was pretty sure my face was as red as a tomato's.  
"I would've gotten killed here if it weren't for you." she whispered as we remembered that time where I had saved her when she fell down into the canyon.  
"We all would've. I guess we have to thank Juno for that. I mean Hera... whatever."  
Piper giggled. But her face turned sad. "Yea... And I guess we have to thank her for all those fake memories she gave me and Leo too." And her shoulders slumped.  
I couldn't help but feel guilty. Hera/Juno made her think I was her boyfriend. Imagine you're with your boyfriend/girlfriend one day and he/she doesn't remember you anymore. Yea. Shocking. But I couldn't deny that I had feelings for her. Cute, smart, brave and violent! Who wouldn't want that type of girlfriend? It's now or never Jase, I thought to myself.  
"Piper?" She looked over to me. You can do it Jason! Keep going! I gestured for her to follow me. We walked side by side to the Canyon. I took a quick breath before I took her hand in mine. I turned on my IPod to full volume on the song that I knew would make her happy.

_Take my hand and don't let go_

_I'm addicted to your loving_

_But if you should know how my love goes_

_Then baby stay close_

I took a glance at her and saw a tear run down her cheek. Despite that tear, she was smiling. I lifted her up in a tight hug and she squealed while I took a running leap into the canyon. You must think I'm a lunatic. Maybe. But instead of falling to our deaths, I urged the air to keep us up while I held her in my arms. I wiped the tear away from her eyes.

_Take my hand and don't let go_

_I'm addicted to your loving_

_But if you should know how my love goes_

_Then baby stay close_

_You won't ever have to cry_

_So wipe them tears from your eyes_

_As long as you're by my side_

_You won't shed no tears_

_Cause everything will be just fine_

_As long as you don't let go_

We soared over the river below and I started flying like Peter Pan would, carrying Piper like the groom would to the bride. She was laughing. She looked like she was having the time of her life. I know I was.

_Don't let go_

_Don't let go_

_Everything will be just fine_

_As long as you stay by my side_

_And don't let go_

I flew back up and landed us lightly at the top. I took her hand and we started walking in no direction in particular.

_Take my hand and follow me_

_I'll take you down a path so you can see_

_Of what this truly means_

_You are my queen_

_I'm down on my knees_

I imitated going down on my knees and pretended to open up a ring box that wasn't there. She laughed and pulled me up.

_I'm here to serve you my dear love_

_Anything you ask, baby, it's done_

_I'll cater to you, anything you need_

_But baby please_

_As long as you don't let go_

We started to sing the chorus together, singing out of tune, smiling and dancing like there was practically no tomorrow.

_Don't let go_

_Don't let go_

_Everything will be just fine_

_As long as you stay by my side_

_And don't let go_

_Somebody sing it one more time_

She was smiling widely. I gave her a hug and whisper sang the next bit into her ear.

_Don't let go_

_Don't let go_

_Everything will be just fine_

_As long as you stay by my side_

_And don't let go_

"That was just... amazing!" Piper exclaimed"  
We stayed in our hug for a little while longer just looking at each other. After a few minutes we realized what position we were in but we didn't let go.  
"Thanks Jason. Now I have a feeling this wasn't to just cheer me up. Is there something you wanna tell me?" I was surprised. How did she… well she was the daughter of Aphrodite so… I asked her anyway.  
"Well yes, there is. How did you know?"  
"Daughter of Aphrodite here. I know feelings." She had a DUH expression on her face. I knew it!  
" Uhm, Piper?"  
" Yea?" It felt like my brain was divided half and half, one side screaming: Jase don't do it! You're just going to embarrass yourself! The other side yelling: No man, do it! It's now or never!  
"Well?" Piper looked at me concerned. I took a deep breath.  
" Piper McLean," I started off. I pulled her closer so our faces were only inches apart.  
"Will you be my girlfriend so I can love you forever?"  
A tear streamed down her face.  
"Are you sure?" she whispered.  
"Of course I am!"  
She then nodded and a smile was starting on her face.  
"Yes." I could barely hear it but I smiled. Her eyes suddenly changed colour - red, pink, purple. I wiped the tear that fell from her eye. Without thinking about it, I leaned in on her till our lips touched.

I woke up pretty early. Maybe a bit too early. As I was about to go back to sleep, Leo woke up and yawned. He turned to me as if he could sense I was awake too. How the Hades (would be saying Pluto but I got so used to the Greeks saying Hades ) do these people do that!  
"So. Did you do it? I'll beat you up if you didn't!" The look on his face clearly meant that he would do what he said.  
" Yea man, I did." I lay on my back and smiled as I thought back to what happened last night.  
"Told you this was the perfect place to do it. I feel happy... for you... guys..." and he was suddenly silent. I looked over to him.  
"Thanks so much Leo!" I said laughing as I watched him go back to sleep soundly.

**Like? Review? Favorite? Hate it? Tell me! The song I used is called TAKE MY HAND by Simple Plan :) It's a cool song, listen to it if you wanna! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
